When You and I Collide
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: "I'm not gay," Sam repeats, but he thinks of Blaine, and not just his ass, but his eyes and his smile and the way he laughs at stupid things, and soon Sam's heart hurts so much he feels tears on his face.   College AU  GKM prompt.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's go, Blaine, or I am leaving without you!" Blaine rolled his eyes, his friend yelling at him from downstairs. He shivered, his hair still damp from the shower and where it was on his neck. He pulled on a pair of jeans, and a dark red sweater, opting not to gel his hair back tonight.

He didn't want to go out really, but Sebastian had heard of a party at Delta-Pi-Zeta house, and apparently, it's one of the top most places to be when it comes to drunken times. Sebastian pleaded with him to go, and it was once he got on his knees, not like that obviously, that Blaine had to say yes.

"Who else is going to be there? And please tell me there are people that I actually know, and not like the last party where I sat in the corner of the room and watched as you went from guy to girl and back to the same guy as before and then leave me to fend for myself when you decided that he was the person that you wanted to have that night?"

Sebastian let out a huff, sticking his nose in the air slightly before breaking out into a large grin, smirking at Blaine.

"Please, that night was totally worth it. You heard the details. You were practically salivating over how much in detail I went into. Blaine, it's been a while since-"

"I know," he interrupted, not wanting to talk about how long it's been.

Sebastian shrugged, and threw Blaine's coat at him, hitting him right in the face. Blaine was glad that the place was close to their's, not having to drive that night, knowing that both of them planned on having a bit too much.

Blaine liked the college life; parties happening more often than he could ever dream, his classes were surprisingly good, and always seemed to challenge him to his fullest. He was excited for the new term to start, new classes, and new friends waiting for him. Sebastian broke through Blaine's thoughts with a tug on his sleeve, pulling him out the door and locking it behind him.

"Come on, princess. Let's have a fucking awesome night."

There was a steady beat that Blaine could hear from when they were a block away. Shirtless guys roamed around the front yard; some of them tackling each other to the dirty ground. Blaine felt a blush rise to his face, and he had to look away. Sebastian, however, smirked, nudging Blaine. The second that Blaine entered the house, he knew that he had made the good decision to come tonight; everyone seemed drunk enough, and if was lucky, he might be able to fool around with someone. Gay or not, it's still a frat party, and with the frat house they are at, he knows there will be someone who he could scope out.

Blaine separated from Sebastian, who had wandered outside again. Blaine walked to the kitchen, pushing passed the bunch of people that were in his way, too drunk to even notice being pushed aside. He grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, and chugged it back, draining half of the bottle before pulling away, his face twisting in disgust of the taste.

Time had passed, and Blaine had gotten a few more drinks in him. He'd started talking to a girl who was there, who wouldn't seem to shut up before her giant of a boyfriend came up to them, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey babe, have you seen Puck around?" The girl, Rachel, rolled her eyes.

"Last time I checked he was upside down on top of the keg out back. Sam tried to talk him out of it, but, you know Puck." Finn slurred something out that Blaine couldn't make out, and left, but not before giving Rachel a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I think he was aiming for your mouth," Blaine said and Rachel looked at him for a brief moment before letting out a large snort, smacking Blaine on the shoulder.

"You're good. I like you," she said sweetly and Blaine smiled back at her, another swig from his cup entering his body afterwards.

Blaine eyes droop slightly, the alcohol affecting him more and more as the time passed, and soon he kind of just wants to leave. His head spun and he made his way to the living room in hopes of finding Sebastian. Blaine lets out a frustrated sigh as he spotted Sebastian, hands on a girl's waist and mouth on her neck. He made eye contact for a split moment, before Sebastian smirked at him, pulling the girl into a hard kiss. Blaine snorted, and turned to leave only to bump into someone, whose drink now made it's way all the way down the front of his shirt.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, man," Blaine looked down at the mess, groaning out.

"Whatever, man." Blaine said tugging on his shirt a couple times, like it would magically get rid of the liquid.

"I could lend you a shirt, this is my house."

Blaine looked up at this, and into the other boy's eyes, breath catching in his throat. He was pretty hot, with his blond hair and big lips and Blaine had to bit his lip to keep from moaning out, as he boy was shirtless, his abs seemingly gleaming.

The boy didn't wait for an answer, grabbing Blaine by the wrist and pulling him up the large stairs near the main door. He stumbled a few times, the boy laughing at him for a moment before they finally reached the room in question. Blaine looked around as the boy moved around the room, digging into his dresser for a shirt.

"This one will do," he held up a blue Captain America shirt, holding it out for Blaine to take. "I'm really sorry about that," his words were slurred a bit. "I'm Sam."

"Blaine," he said before grabbing the shirt. "Thanks, I guess."

He put the shirt down for a moment, to take off his wet one, not realizing the eyes staring at him. Blaine heard a small grunt come from Sam and when he finished taking his shirt off, Sam was staring at him, eyes dark.

He swallowed hard as Sam moved slowly towards him, his breathing harsh and Blaine had to tilt his head back to look at Sam's face. He shuttered when he felt Sam's hand trail down his arm, the other one, his fingertips gently touching Blaine's cheek.

"Y-you're really gorgeous," Blaine let out a small gasp as Sam leaned down, his lips finding his own.

Blaine whimpered into it, his hands going forward to touch Sam's stomach. His head was cloudy, and suddenly his body grew hot as the kiss continued. He kissed Sam back hard, the hand on his face disappearing and wrapping around his waist, pulling Blaine flush against his body. Blaine blushed, Sam no doubt feeling Blaine's hardness against him.

His head fell back, and he let out a large moan and Sam attacked his neck. His legs grew weak and Sam manoeuvred them to his bed, pushing Blaine on it. Sam's eyes were dark, and Blaine crawled up the bed more, this time turning over on his knees to do so.

"Stop," Sam voice was rough, but he did what he said and froze in place. Blaine looked back over his shoulder slightly, his eyes widening as he watched Sam palm himself through his jeans, eyes fixated on Blaine's ass. Blaine shifted slightly, balancing somehow, pulling the edge of his jeans down and giving Sam a better view.

He stepped tugging them down when they were right below his cheeks, returning to his pervious position, this time dropping all he way down so his ass was in the air, face and shoulders against the bed sheets.

Sam let out another strangled noise, and rubbed himself faster before finally discarding his own pants. He climbed on the bed, a hand running down Blaine's body before sticking a few fingers into his own mouth and sucking on them.

"Shit," Sam cursed, teasing Blaine's hole with his wet fingers. Blaine whimpered, and tried his best to make Sam hurry it up. Sam's salvia free hand ran over the flesh of Blaine's ass time and time again, gripping it firmly every now and then.

Blaine heard Sam mutter a couple things under his breath, followed by a nervous laugh. Blaine was just about to ask him what he had just said when he felt Sam's long, and slick fingers slid into him. He let out a cry, biting the sheet below him as Sam moved his fingers in him more.

"You look so good, Blaine," more slurred words, the heat and the alcohol clearly messing with his head. Sam's fingers begin to move in and out and Blaine's panting beneath Sam, a garble of words falling from his mouth.

He whined though when Sam removes them, and he shifts, so he's on his hands again. Then he felt it; the tip of Sam's cock going down his crack, and he looked behind him again, Sam having a hold of himself and guiding his cock through it, lips shining with spit from licking them over and over again.

"Condom?" Blaine didn't recognize his own voice at first and Sam's eyes snapped up to meet Blaine's.

"Nightstand," Sam voice was low, and Blaine's cock twitched. He moved quickly, pulling the drawer open, and rummaging around for a few seconds before pulling his hand out, a condom in his grasp. He threw it behind him, landing to the right of Sam who stared at it for what seemed like forever.

Blaine looked at Sam, confused for a moment, moving to him and pulling the boy out of his stare, his lips on Sam's and Sam responded eagerly, hand coming up to grab at Blaine's hair and hold him in place as he thrusted his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

"Turn around," Sam said when they broke for air and Blaine returned to his position from before, ass right in front of Sam. Blaine heard the tear of the condom and the grunt Sam made as he slid it on.

Blaine licked his lips, excited for what was to come. His cock was hard and leaking a fair amount, the only attention it has gotten was the rubbing against the bed when Sam fingered him. He felt dizzy, and hot, and he just wanted Sam to fuck him so he could come and sleep.

He felt the head of Sam's cock against his hole, pressing in slightly. Blaine whimpered as Sam swore, running a hand through his blond hair. Blaine moved back a bit, edging Sam on, his ass taking more of the cock. Sam guided himself in, his other hand resting on the small of Blaine's back.

"More, please, more." Blaine pleaded, as Sam inched his way into Blaine's body.

"You're so fucking tight," Sam hissed out before going all the way in. He gasped for air and Blaine panted, the feeling practically indescribable.

"Move, fuck. Sam, please fucking move," and Sam did.

The pace was slow at first, Sam being careful, but it was Blaine who took charge, thrusting himself back on Sam's cock to a point where Sam stayed still and Blaine worked himself on it. Sam watched his cock slide in and out, Blaine's ass swallowing him up.

"Yes, yes," Blaine panted and reached back for Sam's hand, guiding them to Blaine's hips. "Fuck me, Sam."

Sam broke from his daze, and moved forward fast and hard, the bed moving with them with every thrust. Blaine cried out, his body shaking with pleasure as Sam hammered the same spot over and over again.

"Going to come," Sam warned and Blaine moaned, meeting his thrusts back as much as he could. "Fuck!"

Blaine whined out, and he reached to touch himself, only to have his hand batted away, Sam's large hand touching himself and jerking him harshly.

"Shit!" Blaine cried out, coming over Sam's hand almost instantly. Sam was close himself, as he moved in and out of Blaine. Blaine twisted his body, grabbing Sam's come covered hand and drawing it into his mouth.

Sam let out a cry and came, his hips jerking with aftershocks, chest heaving and body dripping with sweat. Sam collapsed once he disposed of the condom, Blaine already half asleep. The last thing he remembered was an arm coming around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine groaned as he awoke the next morning. His head was pounding as his ass was sore. He shifted slightly, and made a face at what he was lying in. He groaned again when he moved to sit up, and clutched his head, a good chunk of stuff that happened last night came back into his head and he looked around the room, his eyebrows knitting together as his eyes fell on Sam, who was curled up in the corner of the room. He looked like he was two seconds away from crying, a look of worry on his face, and a thumb in his mouth, chewing desperately on the nail there.

"Hey," Blaine said, and Sam's eyes snapped up at him.

"Get out," Sam said, his voice hoarse and Blaine was taken aback for a moment. "Last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I'm not gay."

Blaine looked at Sam for a moment before going up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He watched as Sam flinched from his touch.

"You had sex with me last night," Blaine started not quite sure where he was going with this.

Sam stood suddenly, knocking Blaine back as he spoke.

"I was drunk, and your small enough. You could totally pass as a chick!" Blaine let out a laugh.

"Expect for the fact that I have a dick." Sam eyes flashed darkly for a moment and he moved, grabbing Blaine roughly by the bare shoulder, hands squeezing at the skin.

"I'm not some fag, and you better not telling anyone. It was a mistake, you got that? Get your shit together and stay the fuck away from me, ok?" Blaine was released, and did what he was told, closing the door behind him as he left. Blaine wasn't sure, but he swore he heard the sound of sobbing come from the room.

It had been a week since the party, and Blaine's mind still wandered every now and then to Sam. Sebastian had grilled him hardcore about the night, wanting details when he found out that he did have sex that night. He brushed his best friend off though, opting not to tell him anything about Sam or that night.

The new term for school started and he was excited to get to his first period class. It was a type of art class, and though he wasn't the best at drawing, Blaine figured he would take it for fun, see if he can improve at all. Gathering all his supplies, Blaine headed out the door, his focus set on school and for the day that was about to happen.

The teacher seemed nice enough, he was one of the last people to enter the room, going straight for an open table, not so much as glancing at another person in the room. Blaine listened to her introduction, spouting on about what they'd cover during the course of the semester.

"Now," she started. "I am going to do something a little more different. Usually we start with drawing stuff like fruit and everything, but I've decided to change things up. Your first assignment will be a nude drawing."

A bunch of the students began to talk, and Blaine felt his nerves grow. He wasn't the best artist, and he knows that he will fuck everything up with this assignment.

"Now, you all signed wavers about your drawings, and you guys will be put into pairs of my choosing, and you will draw each other," more murmurs from the students. "Now, when I put you guys into pairs, you will have two weeks to get to know each other; be more comfortable with each other, before the drawing must be started. The drawing is due in 4 weeks. Come up to the front of the class, and introduce yourself, and I shall tell you who you're partnered with."

Blaine waited until the crowd had died down a bit before going up. His teacher smiled up at him extending her hand out to him. "Hey, I'm Morgan." Blaine said his name back as she flipped through a stack of papers on her desk.

"Blaine, Blaine…hmm. Ah!" She picked the paper up just as he felt someone step beside him. "Your partner is Sam Evans."

"You've got to be joking."

-Blaine turned to his left, where the person was standing beside him to see Sam, the one night stand, still in the closet, Sam. Of all the people in the class…Morgan seemed to sense something wrong with them.

"Something the matter?"

"Nope!" Blaine opened his mouth before Sam could say anything. Sam rolled his eyes before introducing himself to Morgan, and Morgan seemed to perk up a little bit more.

"Well, I hope you too get to know each other well in these next couple weeks. I can't wait to see what you guys can come up with,"

Sam smiled at Morgan and turned, somewhat storming away before going back to the table where he was seated originally. Blaine followed him, right on his heels.

"So, um," Sam turned on him though, speaking before Blaine could get anything else out.

"Look, I don't like this any much as you do. We'll do the assignment, and then never have to deal with each other again, got it? And do not even think about mentioning…"

Sam let his sentence trail off, but Blaine of course knew what he meant.

"I promise," Blaine said, pulling out his phone, handing it over to Sam. "Put your number in. Text me whenever you want to do this 'bonding' thing," bonding was in air quotes, and Sam couldn't help but crack a smile at it. "Plus, I don't know if you know, but I still have your shirt."

Sam looked at Blaine confused for a moment before realization dawning on his face. The Captain America shirt that he had leant him to wear, though Blaine never really got a chance to wear it that night was still missing. He grabbed the phone from Blaine's hands, tapping in his number before shoving it back towards Blaine.

Morgan let them go as soon as they got their partners name, and Blaine left first, not knowing that Sam was staring at him as he went. He let out a frustrated sigh before grabbing his own stuff and leaving the class.

Blaine was with Sebastian when his phone buzzed, indicated that he had received a new text message. Sebastian, who was talking about his latest conquest, paid no attention to it, and kept on rambling on. Sam's name glared up at him from the screen and he pressed the text open.

_Hey, you free tomorrow?_

Blaine wasted no time in typing something back.

**Yeah, what did you have in minf?**

**Mind****

He rolled his eyes as Sebastian went into graphic detail about how the chick was begging for it, while the dude sucked him off, making gestures with his hands that made Blaine scrunch his face up in disgust. His phone beeped again.

_Know the coffee shop off of Gardner? Meet there at 3?_

**Sure, sounds good. See you then, I guess.**

He got no response after that, and to be honest, he didn't really expect a 'hey how's your day' or 'by the way, I've come to terms with my sexuality and I'm coming out now thanks you and our wonderful one night stand.' Because really, the dude was so far in the closet, he was worse than his friend Dave was in high school. Blaine shrugged, if the guy doesn't want to come out, who is Blaine to force him out of there.

It's going to be weird, Blaine kept on thinking. When they get to the actually drawing part of the assignment, he means. Blaine is pretty sure that Sam doesn't need for him to model for him with the way he had his eyes fixed on his ass that night, probably can do it from memory.

But Blaine shrugged, and kept on pretending to listen to what Sebastian said.

They met at the small coffee shop after classes, Blaine already ordering his drink before he waited on a sofa. Sam eventually walked in, his eyes scanning for Blaine, locking onto him and nodding in his directions before getting in line to order.

Blaine fiddled with his phone for a bit, waiting for Sam to make way over to him. He gave Sam a slight smile when he does, and he ignores the slight tightness in his chest as Sam returns one of his own.

"Hey," Sam starts, and finishes at the same time.

Blaine knows not to bring up their night together, so he pushed the random thoughts of that night that popped up in his head to the back of his mind. Instead, Blaine decides to be cheerful, and he's all smiles as they begin to crack the surface of getting to know each other. Blaine's eyes go to Sam's shirt, and instantly has to make a comment on it.

"I really like you shirt," Sam glanced down for a moment, like he had to remind himself what shirt he was actually wearing. The Batman emblem stared back at him and he gave Blaine a small smile. "Though I like the Dark Night ones, I'll always love the Adam West show. Much funnier, and less depressing."

Sam looks at him in shock.

"You've actually seen to old TV show?" Sam spit out eventually, and Blaine nodded.

"Grew up in that stuff, my dad and I use to watch it a lot of the times before..." Blaine lets his sentence drag off, before he shook his head, flashing Sam another smile.

They talk for another half hour, all about random stuff, but mostly stuff about comic books and movies and books. Blaine gets out of Sam that he's not the best when it comes to reading, and that he pretty much got into school from a scholarship for his drawing.

"Can I see some?" Blaine ask, and Sam freezes for a moment. Blaine suddenly becomes aware of the somewhat large book bag on the floor, by Sam's feet. Sam reached out and pick it up, biting his lower lip for a quick moment before opening it.

"Sure," his voice is quiet as he pulled out a large notebook before handing it to Blaine.

Blaine took it, opening it up at the first page, his mouth dropping open when he saw it's contents; beautifully done sketches of landscapes, sunsets, a whole bunch of a dog, some people...Blaine couldn't believe it.

"This...this is incredible, Sam. Man, I wish I could draw like this," Blaine said in awe as he flipped through the last couple of pages.

"Thanks, some of them are crap, but I usually spend a good amount of time on my drawings. I like to be precise you know? Have every detail the best I can."

Blaine hands the book back to Sam, who takes it and puts it back into his bag. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden blare of Michael Jackson's Wanna Be Starting Something' rang out from Blaine's phone.

"Shit," he grabbed it, looking quickly at the clock on the wall of the coffee shop quickly before looking back down at his phone. "I didn't know it was this late. I got to go, but text me ok?"

Sam didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before Blaine was out the door, phone pressed tightly to his ear. Sam just watched him leave, and let out a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam gets greeted at home with a large reception, all of his frats brothers poking and prodding him.

"Was she hot?" Puck asked making lewd gestures with his hands.

"Did she have a pretty smile? A girls gotta have a nice smile," Finn said while Mike and Rory rolled their eyes beside him. Sam though let out a laugh.

"Dudes, it wasn't a date. Who told you that?" The boys simply shrugged. "It was this thing for class. I have to become friends with my partner for a project before I draw him.

Puck just stared at Sam eyebrow quirked.

"Draw him? What you got to draw him butt naked or something?" He murmured out. Sam didn't say anything. "Dude! That's crazy! You're going to have to see his junk and everything!"

"I know that!" Sam snapped.

"Whoa man, chill," Finn said, giving Sam a slap on the back.

The subject quickly changed, and Sam found out that they were in the midst of planning yet another party for them to throw. The TV was eventually turned out, and then it just turned into a video game marathon with the rest of the boys.

Sam was glad for the distraction to say the least, his thoughts going to Blaine every now and then, and wondering what had him leaving the shop in such a hurry, or whom. Sam decided to call it a night when Puck came out of the kitchen with beers, Finn and Mike hooting at the chance to get drunk while Rory let out a large groan, no doubt responsible for ,making sure that the boys don't get too drunk. Sam said his goodnights, and headed upstairs to his room.

He stripped down to his boxers, crawling under the sheets and just lying there in the dark. His fingers tapped anxiously against his leg, his brain not shutting up until he cursed under his breath, moving and reaching for his phone on the bedside table.

His fingers hesitating after he selected Blaine's name from his address book, the light of the phone lightly up the room. He tapped something out, and sent the message on it's way before putting his phone back, not bothering looking at it again until morning.

"So, Kurt called me."

Blaine said and Sebastian turned on him, a glare on his face in an instant.

"When?"

"Yesterday," Blaine answered and Sebastian let out this huge scoff, hands gesturing in a big motion.

"And why are you telling me about this now?" Blaine simply shrugged, picking a piece of lint off the front of his shirt before looking back at Sebastian. "Well?" Sebastian stressed.

"He just wanted to talk," Blaine mumbled out. Sebastian motioned for him to continue. "Look, can we not talk about it? Can you just forget that I even brought it up?"

"Fine," Sebastian said before taking a bit out of his toast. "but don't think I've forgotten about this."

Blaine scrunched his face up in disgust when bits of the bread flew from his roommates mouth, landing right in front of him.

"Do you have school today?" Blaine asked and Sebastian shook his head.

"Nah, I don't feel like going. Going to text Sammie or Ben, see if they want to do something. I haven't gotten laid in three days!"

Blaine let out a laugh and hit Sebastian in the arm, who let out a huff of annoyance before leaving the kitchen, his crumbs still there.

Sam had messaged him last night, though Blaine hadn't gotten the text until the next morning. He typed back his response quickly, saying that meeting at the mall would be fine, seeing as Blaine had a couple of things to pick up from there anyways. Looking at the clock, Blaine shoved the rest of his food down before grabbing his keys, and making his way to meet Sam.

"So, we're having another party soon, if you want to come?" Sam said as he clicked on his video controller, making Link spin in a dizzying fashion. "Puck had wanted to throw another one for a while now, and this weekend seemed like a good enough time."

Blaine glanced quickly over to Sam before returning his stare to the TV straight ahead of them. He clicked buttons of his own before letting out a frustrated cry, throwing his controller to the ground.

"You cheated!" Blaine yelled and pushed Sam.

"No way, that was pure Sam. These babies know how to move," Sam said holding his hands up and wiggling them around.

Blaine eyes widened and he felt himself flush slightly before letting out a nervous laugh, thankful that Sam remained clueless as to what he had just said.

"But this party? I'll be there. Sebastian can come too?" Sam nodded his head

"Sure, and tell him he can bring whoever."

There was a lull in their conversation, but Blaine's knows that he has to bring it up. Sam is fiddling with his hands, and looking at Blaine for a quick moment before his eyes dart away, landing on something else.

"You know," he started off slowly. "We should probably start drawing soon."

Sam doesn't say anything, just slowly starts to nod his head, bringing a hand rub to rub at his chin.

"Yeah, you want to do it before the party? Like the day before?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Sam smiles at Blaine, and Blaine's heart jumps hard in his chest. He just looks at Sam for a moment before breaking eye contact with him when his phone buzzes. "It's Sebastian, he wants me to pick up shit for dinner. I swear he's the most laziest person that I know. I should probably go,"

Blaine stands, and walks to the door, waving behind him.

"See you later, man. Thanks for coming."

And suddenly Blaine couldn't get out the door fast enough. His heart was still racing, oddly enough, that flash of a smile seemingly grilled into his brain, and Blaine begins to swear under his breath, chanting over and over again that they're friends, and nothing more.

He makes it home in record time, flying up the stairs, and ignoring Sebastian yells about forgetting to pick up the food. Blaine flops down on the bed, letting out a small frustrated sigh.

They were just friends, and yet all Blaine could think about was their night together.

Sam and Blaine text each other quite frequently now, sometimes bitching to each other about certain things, other times it would be just a casual 'hey what's up'. So, when the day came for the drawing to start, Blaine quickly types a ' see you soon, I'm on my way' and sends it to Sam, he thinks of it as a no big deal. He's still a bit nervous, realizing that he does have somewhat feelings for Sam, they way he makes him laugh, and the pull his stomach and heart do whenever he's around or mentioned doesn't help. He dressed casually, seeing as he knew that they were just going to come off eventually. A pair of dark jeans and a red sweater seemed good enough to him, and he yelled goodbye to Sebastian, who was currently transfixed by a rerun of Queer As Folk, as he left the house.

Finn greets him when he arrives there a bit later, a large grin on his face, and in the background he could hear Rachel's voice talking to someone else about how great Barbra Streisand is. Every guy that lives there is use to him by now, and he gives them a quick wave, being polite before ascending the stairs.

It seemed that with every step his heart raced a bit more. He's hands grew sweaty as he grew more nervous about what was about to happen, having Sam look intently at his body for how long, Blaine doesn't know. He knocks at the door, opening it after a moment.

"Hey," he pokes his head in for a moment before opening the door the rest of the way and stepping in.

He looks around the room, the set up completely different from what it originally was; a thin white sheet hung from the window, coming all the way down and stretches across a large chair. A few pillows were placed along the chair, bright red, going well with the wall behind it. The sun gave the room a homey vibe and Blaine's stomach twisted with nerves.

Sam gave him a smile, sitting by his desk, his art supplies sprawled out on it. Blaine's eyes went to Sam's hands, watching for a split moment as Sam fiddled with the corner of his sketchpad.

"So," Blaine said going to stand in front of the chair, where Sam obviously wanted Blaine to be in. "You ready?"

Sam went to grab for his pencils, locking the door in case anyone decided to come up and see what they are doing. Sam stays silent though, and just stares at Blaine, letting out a shaky breath, before nodding.

He doesn't mean to go slow, but he's nervous, and he doesn't know how long it took him for him to take off his shirt. His hand hesitant on the buckle of his belt, his eyes down and focused on getting them undone, not even looking up at Sam. Blaine pauses again, forcing himself to look up at Sam. His face is stony, a look of complete disinterest on his face as he watches Blaine undress, and Blaine wants to rip his hair out.

His thoughts go back to their night, how into it Sam was, but there was this nagging voice at the back of his head, doubting him, that maybe Sam is straight. He shoves the thought into the back of his head, and takes a deep breathe before shoving the rest of his pants down. His underwear end up catching, and slide down with the pants. Blaine feels himself blush as he steps out of them before standing back up straight, hands at his sides.

"So, how do you want me?" Blaine's face is still flushed. Sam clear his throat, his voice coming out hoarse.

"The chair," Blaine turns, kneeling somewhat on the chair, twisting his body slightly. He looks at Sam who is just staring, and lets out a shaky breath. "When you turn like that, look down at the ground ok?"

Blaine nods, and does what he's told. Sam begins, sketching Blaine's outline, the setting already done previously before Blaine had gotten there. He focuses on detail, and shifts every now and then in his chair. His eyes drawn to Blaine's ass, he makes sure to included the three small freckles on the left cheek he has.

Blaine could hear Sam's loud breaths, and he risks looking up at Sam, not moving his body. He was confused as to why he looked so sad, like he was about to cry, bottom lip pulled into his mouth. His hands went steadily around the paper, and Sam had said to Blaine once before that he was fast at drawing, and that it wouldn't take him long to draw him. Soon however, the drawing came to a stop and Sam let out a large sigh.

"Can you bend your head a bit more?" Sam asked and Blaine moved slightly before Sam stood, moving toward him. "Like this."

Sam's hands were suddenly on him, and Blaine felt his breath catch slightly, looking up at Sam as he moved him. Their eyes met for a second and Blaine swore he saw Sam take a sharp inhale of breath. His hands lingered, putting him into the position he wanted.

"Sam?"

Sam's hands stayed on his skin for a moment but soon he feels one begin to slip down, Sam's eyes watching his own hand. Blaine let out a small whine when the hand went lower and lower. Sam licked at his lips, as his palm finally laid flat against Blaine's ass.

"Sam," Blaine whispers again, but this time Sam hand snaps away from Blaine, Sam flying to the other side of the room, staring at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Y-you need to go,"

Blaine nods, climbing off the chair and quickly pulling his pants on, shirt in hands as he leaves. He paused at the door, glancing back at Sam.

"I'll see you later," Blaine whispers out, and then he's gone, going down the stairs and out the door, not seeing Finn and Puck watch him leave.

"Shit," Sam swore, locking the door to his room the moment Blaine left.

His hands were shaky, his hands trying their best to undo the belt on his jeans, having to stop for a moment, leaning against the door. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, and he hurriedly wipes them away. His head swam with thoughts of Blaine, even though he knows he shouldn't be thinking about him in this way. This though, seeing him naked, and in front of him, flashing back to their night together, he had to act cool.

But now, with Blaine gone and Sam by himself, he wasted no time in shoving his pants down as soon as his belt freed. He let out a large moan of relief when he wrapped a hand around himself, eyes closing as he moved up and down. His moans grew to higher pitches whines, as he goes faster and faster, his knees beginning to quake as he goes, heart racing in his chest as Blaine moves in his mind; bending over to pulling them down...exposing himself to Sam.

His mind focuses the most of Blaine's ass, so perfect, and Sam has trouble remembering to breathe as thoughts of getting his hands on it, his fingers in it...his tongue in it. "Fuck!" Sam cried out, he was so fucking close, his lip drawn in between his lips as his hand moved, thumb sweeping over the tip every now and then.

"Blaine, fuck Blaine," Sam whined out, eyes clenched shut hard, mouth dropped open. His hips started moving fast, fucking the tight circle of his hand, wishing that it was Blaine, and that gorgeous ass of his. "Fuck, fuck!"

He came hard, letting out a large whine, hand still on his cock as he took in large gulps of air, swearing again as his legs do give out. He sits there for a moment, and runs his clean hand through his hair, hoping that it won't be long before his heart hammering like this in his chest. Sam groans, wiping his dirty hand on the carpet below him, making a face, before just sitting there, his mind not shutting up at all.

'I'm not gay', he keeps repeating in his mind over and over again. Then he thinks of Blaine, and it's not just his ass, but his eyes and his smile and the way he laughs at stupid things, and soon Sam's heart hurts so much he feels tears on his face. He let out a sob.

"I'm not gay, I'm not." Sam whispers, not knowing that both Puck and Finn where behind the closed door, looking at each other with concern. "I'm not gay."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do I look hot or not?" Sebastian waltz into Blaine's room, dressed sharply.

Blaine didn't look up from his place on the bed, dressed still in his pj's from last night. He flipped through the magazine he was looking at, letting out a large sigh before closing it.

"What the hell are you doing? We're going to that party tonight!"

"I'm not, but feel free to go," Blaine responded, moving to get into the bed. Sebastian though, moved fast, gripping Blaine by the arm, pulling him harshly.

"No way, you are not going to mope here about whatever happened between you and Sam. You guys had a fight? Just get over it!"

Sebastian didn't know the truth behind what happened to them. Blaine simply told him that they had an argument over something and that he doesn't want to see Sam, and vice-versa. Sebastian wasn't taken no for an answer though.

"Just come for like, half an hour, say hi to the rest of the guys there, because I know that you are kind of friends with some of them too, and if you want to leave then we can leave."

Blaine let out a large groan.

"Fine, but when I say we leave, we leave." Sebastian punches the air in triumph and rushes out the door, poking his head back in for a moment.

"You better be ready to go in five minutes!" He squawked when Blaine threw a pillow at his face, laughing at him to get out.

It's like déjà vu to Blaine when they approach the house that night. It felt like the first night he might Sam and that had him stopping for a moment, before shaking his head and carrying on. Sebastian had already had a couple drinks for they left, so Blaine watches as he begins to dance in the streets, thankful that there are no cars on the roads.

"Blaine!"

Rachel grabbed him into a hug, squeezing him tightly before letting go, carefully making sure that she didn't spill any of her drink. She ended up looping an arm around his, and dragged him into the house. Blaine looked over his shoulder, eye scanning for Sebastian and he groans when he sees he's already chatting out a girl, drink in hand. He does works fast.

Rachel hasn't let go of him, and drags him into the living room. He's met with a loud cheer as Finn and Mike come up to him. He greets everyone with a smile, and pries Rachel's arm off him, putting it on Finn's instead. She babbles on about her doing some big show and Blaine nods, pretending to listen.

Of course Blaine's on the lookout for Sam, hoping that he could talk to him, hoping that things could go back to normal. But it's someone else who catches his eye. He standing there, talking to some guy, red cup held loosely in his hand. He hasn't changed in looks at all, still dressed up like always. He looks in Blaine's direction and Blaine watches as his eyes widened his mouth falling open in shock.

His chest hurt and he thought that seeing would be better since they'd been talking on the phone for a while now, but it doesn't feel right. Blaine felt his chest tighten and he balled his hands up into fists, clenching them tightly as he makes his way over to Blaine.

But Blaine doesn't let him reach him, Blaine turns, and it's now he notices the tears that had formed in his eyes. He didn't want to see him, he could barely talk to him when he did. Their last conversation didn't end well, and that plus the past made it clear to Blaine he didn't want to see him ever again.

He finds Sebastian in different room, and he grabs at him, dragging him away from the girl he was chatting up.

"I want to go home," Blaine said and Sebastian raised an eyebrow, taking in Blaine's dishevelled appearance.

"Okay, okay, we'll go."

Blaine had made his way to the front door, Sebastian being pulled back by the girl. He watched as Sebastian wasted no time in charming her, kissing her on the cheek before saying something Blaine couldn't make out a slipping her his number.

Blaine soon felt a hand grab his wrist from behind, and Blaine spun, ripping it from the hold. Instead of who he thought it would be, he was looking into Sam's eyes.

"I can't talk right now, Sam," Blaine watched as Sam's face scrunched up in confusion, his eyes moving over Blaine upset face.

"What's wrong?" His voice is rough, and Blaine just opened his mouth, no words coming out. Blaine kept on glancing behind Sam, and he sees him again, and Blaine does the only thing he could think of doing, he hides. He moves forward, pressing his face into Sam's chest, his hoodie open slightly, and he fits perfectly into the opening, the clothing covering his face u completely. He heard Sam's heart give stuttered beat before Sam slowly wrapped his arm's around him.

They stay like that for a good few moments, and suddenly Blaine realized what he was doing and where he was and he blushed. He tilted his head up slightly, looking up at Sam, and whispered out to him.

"His he gone?"

Blaine could hear the confusion in Sam's voice as he talked.

"Is who gone?"

"A taller guy, brown hair. He's wearing black pants with all the safety pins running up it, and a bright red shirt." Blaine felt Sam body move, obviously looking for the person that Blaine had described.

"I don't see him. Maybe he's in the kitchen," Sam looked down at Blaine, and Blaine felt himself flush again. Blaine pulled away from Sam, stepping back, opening his mouth to say something with suddenly Sebastian pushed passed Sam, rolling his eyes, and grabbing Blaine by the wrist, and dragging out of the house.

Blaine let out an annoyed huff when his phone buzzed the next morning. He remembers coming home last night, the walk home somewhat awkward seeing as him and Sebastian said nothing. They ended up on the couch, Sebastian putting on some movie that neither off them really cared about, and all too soon, Blaine felt his eyes begin to droop down. He moved closer to Sebastian, head resting on his chest and he felt Sebastian's arm make it's way around his shoulder.

He must had moved him afterwards, carried him up the stairs before stripping him of his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, and tucking him into bed.

Blaine hand went to reach for his phone, his eyes still blurred with sleep, and he had to blink a few times before opening the text.

Getting' bagels, sleeping beauty. Coffee is on it's way.

Blaine smiled at the phone before groaning and getting up, his legs shaky as he made his way to the bathroom to shower.

Sebastian was sitting at the table when he came out, half of a bagel hanging from his mouth as he flipped through a paper. He grinned as Blaine walked in, shoving the box of bagels in his direction.

"Ran into Sam there," Sebastian starts as Blaine plucked a blueberry bagel from the box. "We talked for like, two seconds before he said he had to go."

"Is that so?" Blaine picked a piece and tossed it in his mouth.

"Yeah, I kind of yelled at him," Blaine went wide eyed.

"What? Why?" Sebastian shrugged.

"I told him that whatever happened between the two of you needs to get fix, because all you've been doing is moping round the house, and to take two fucking seconds out of his busy workday to give you a call." Sebastian pauses to take another bite of his bagel. "You guys are like, really close friends. I hate seeing you like this."

The last part is mumbled and Sebastian is looking down for a moment before slamming his hands down on the counter, making Blaine jump.

"Well, I'm going to the gym. It's not like I was born with this smoking body. Gotta work on it," Blaine watched as he bound from the kitchen and soon enough he heard a 'bye' and a slam of the door, and Blaine was alone again.

Blaine jumped again as his phone went off, and he stops breathing for a moment when he sees who it is.

"Hello?" There was a pause. He tried again. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Blaine. I was wondering if you wanted to work on your part of the project. We probably shouldn't put it off anymore."

Blaine toyed with the rest of his bagel, no longer feeling hungry.

"Sure, when do you want to?"

"I was kind of hoping now would be alright," Sam voice was quiet, and Blaine let out a surprised 'oh' before shaking his head, realized that Sam couldn't see him.

"Sure, the door will be open," and he ends the call.


End file.
